4 WOLVES GET 1 DEER
by ZeLu
Summary: Sehun, kai, chanyeol, kris and luhan.. SeLu, KaiLu, ChanLu, and KrisLu 5some bukan bdsm,YAOI, BOYxBOY, newbie cerita jelek harap maklum XOXO
1. Chapter 1

Main casts

wolf :

Oh Sehun

Kim JongIn

Park ChanYeol

Wu Yifan

Deer :

Xi Luhan sebagai guru konseling

Sebenernya pengen buat 11 wolf tapi gak bisa bagi peran hahaha.

Okay Anggep aja 4 wolf seumuran plus 1 kelas.. biar gak ribet. Typos everywhere..

Ini fic pertama aku jadi harap maklum .. silahkan hina saya karena itu adalah hak anda YEHET!

ENJOY!

Pagi yang cerah di XOXO High School, sekolah khusus para namja yang paling terkenal dibusan..

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi ketukan sepatu milik Luhan yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan koridor sekolah yang sepi karena berada dibagian ujung dari bangunan sekolah ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gelak tawa disalah satu gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

CKLEK

Luhan sedikit mengintip tempat itu dia melihat empat berandal yang sudah berulang kali membuat ulah disekolah ini. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa sekolah tidak mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini.

KRIET

Keempat namja tampan itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Membolos ehh.." kata luhan sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya menatap empat berandalan didepannya.

"Tsk.. mengganggu saja.." sahut namja bak tower yang luhan sangat tau bernama Kris/Wu yifan.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas kalian..

Sebelum aku berpikir untuk menghukum kalian semua." Luhan sudah sangat jengah sekalipun mereka dihukum, mereka tidak akan pernah jera.

"Kau saja sana yang kembali keruanganmu.." kali ini namja yang bernama kai/Kim jongin yang menimpalinya

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian..

Usai sekolah kalian tidak boleh pulang.. aku akan menyiapkan hukuman untuk kalian" luhan hendak berbalik tapi sesuatu menahan lengannya.

"Kau.. tidak akan kemana-mana songsaenim sayang." Sehun, sosok ini tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan mencekal tangannya.

"_Shit.. sejak kapan dia berada disampingku_" batin luhan.

BRAKK

KLIK

Sehun menutup pintu gudang dengan kasar dan langsung menguncinya.

"HEY ALBINO.. KENAPA KAU MALAH MENAHANNYA DISINI BODOH" teriak Kai yang bingung akan tingkah bodoh temannya ini.

"Hey.. tidakkah kau lihat, dia sangat manis Kai.. sperti rusa kecil yang terjebak ditengah kelompok serigala yang lapar. sayang sekali kalau dilepaskan begitu saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar.. oops mungkin cukup lama.. karena kita semua akan mencicipi tubuhnya."

"Iya kan deer.."

CUP

Kata sehun sambil mengecup belakang telinga luhan.

Eunghh

Lenguh luhan karena bagian itu merupakan titik sensitifnya

" BERENGSEK.. MENJIJIKKAN.. KURANG AJAR.. AKU AKAN MENGADUKAN KALIAN KEPADA KEPALA SEKOLAH " maki luhan karena tidak terima jika dirinya dilecehkan.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

terdengar tawa yang memekakkan telinga luhan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Betul Juga katamu sehun.. dia sangat manis tapi sayang mulutnya tajam.." kata chanyeol yang kini berada tepat didepan luhan.

"kita lihat seberapa manis bibirmu ini saem"

mmmppphhh

Dengan cepat chanyeol menyambar bibir luhan dan melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya.

Hosh

Hosh

Nafas luhan yang tersengal karena mendapat serangan mendadak itu.

Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap chanyeol tajam. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menangis diperlakukan sperti itu. karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah, dia berusaha menahannya.

"Well.. bibirmu ternyata sangat manis saem" kata chanyeol setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

"Dan perlu kau tau, sekolah ini didirikan karena kerjasama group perusahaan orang tua kami yang diatas namakan kami berempat. Dan yeah kepala sekolah bodoh itu tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kami berbuat rusuh disekolah ini"

Pernyataan sehun membuat kakinya lemas. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya ditempat ini bersama 4 serigala berengsek, menurutnya.

Berdoalah untuk keselamatnamu luhan.

Aku tau ini pendek .. aku cuma mau liat responnya aja hehehe. Namanya juga masih amatiran ..

No respon no problem ..

Okay see ya~~~

Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ya tuhan kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini._" Batin luhan nelangsa. "_Selamatkan aku tuhan.._"

Namun sayang doa luhan tidak akan pernah terkabul. Gudang ini berada dipojok gedung sekolah dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan melewatinya.

Keempat serigala kelaparan itu hanya menatap rusa kecil mereka dalam diam. Mereka sedikit merasa geli karena melihat ekspresi luhan yang sangat pasrah saat ini.

"kenapa diam saem.. kau merasa takut?" Celetuk kris yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

Hiks

Hiks

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.." Tangis luhan pun akhirnya pecah saat itu juga. Dia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa saat ini, yang ada dipikarannya hanya bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Kau ini sangat lucu saem.. tadi kau datang dengan angkuhnya lalu mengancam kami, dan sekarang lihatlah.. kau menangis seperti bayi...HAHAHA" tawa kris mengejek luhan.

Luhan sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan berandalan busuk ini Lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau sudah siap saem?"

Hmmmph

Sehun dengan sigap membekap mulut luhan dengan dasi yang memang sejak tadi tidak pernah terikat dengan benar. Setelah itu sehun menarik luhan agar bisa berada ditengah ketiga temannya. Sehun sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus melakukan hal ini, dia memang berandal tapi kalau melakukan seks mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari pertamanya.

"Hey albino, kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini.. ku kira kau straight." Kai bertanya pada sehun karena dia juga bingung mengapa sahabatnya ini ingin melakukan hal ini, karena dirinya tidak pernah melihat sehun memperlihatkan ketertarikannya kepada yeoja atau namja manapun.

BRUGH

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mencoba. Kau bilang melakukan seks sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan." Jawab sehun sambil menghempaskan tubuh luhan ke lantai.

Eghh

"_Sialan, mereka benar-benar akan memperlakukanku seperti hewan_." Luhan sedikit meringis merasakan sakit pada lengan dan kakinya saat membentur lantai. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tidak ada gunanya juga, pikirnya.

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA

"Akhirnya, uri sehun tidak polos lagi. Kurasa kai sudah berhasil meracuni otak polosmu hun." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celetukan chanyeol setelah ketiga sahabatnya itu menyudahi acara tawa mereka.

"Berhentilah bicara, Kalian terlalu lama.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kai yang memang sedari tadi sudah tidak bisa menahan adik kecilnya yang meronta dibawah sana akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Kai memulai dengan menarik dasi yang digunakan untuk membungkam mulut luhan, lalu mencium bibir luhan kasar.

mmphh cpkkh

Saat kai sibuk mencium luhan, sehun, kris dan chanyeol mulai membuka seragam mereka dan juga mempreteli baju luhan. Luhan hanya pasrah akan nasibnya saat ini. Setelah selesai membuat luhan naked sehun mengambil posisi di depan junior luhan, kris berada disisi kiri luhan dan chanyeol berada disisi lainnya. Kris dan chanyeol mulai menjilati leher dan mengulum nipple luhan. Sedangkan sehun langsung menggenggam dan mulai mengocok junior luhan.

"mmpph ahhh.." Desah luhan disela ciumannya bersama kai.

Desahan luhan benar-benar membuat libido keempat namja ini semakin meningkat, mereka semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh luhan. Sehun dibawah sana sangat memanjakan junior luhan, dia semakin mempercepat kocokannyap pada junior mungil luhan.

"Hey saem lihatlah juniormu menegang, kau bilang tadi menjijikkan kenapa sekarang kau malah terangsang..haha" sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa renyah.

"Ahh..sstop mmph lisshh.." luhan benar-benar sangat ingin menghentikan ini tapi tubuh sialannya sungguh tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Jengkal demi jengkal tubuh luhan sudah mulai penuh dengan peluh dan jejak liur murid-muridnya, terlihat sangat seksi dimata mereka apalagi didukung sedikit cahaya yang menerobos lewat jendela kecil yang berada digudang tersebut, ugh benar-benar menggiurkan seperti kue red velvet . :p

Eghss

Sehun mulai memasukkan 1 jarinya, meng in out kan dengan perlahan menikmati betapa nikmat setiap gesekan dilubang sempit nan hangat milik gurunya.

Anghh ..ssshhh..AHHH

CROTT

Luhan yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya diatas perutnya yang disambut oleh jilatan kris dan chanyeol yang berebut cairan miliknya.

Luhan mengernyit dan membuat ekspresi mual .."_ugh apa mereka tidak jijik.."_

Kai yang melihat ekspresi lucu gurunya hanya tertawa geli. "HAHA baru 1 jari saja kau sudah keluar.." dia memperhatikan luhan yang bergeming salmbil menatap kris dan chanyeol yang menjilati cairannya. "apakah kau ingin mencobanya saem.." Luhan hanya melongo.. "hey kris jangan kau habiskan, saem manis kita juga ingin merasakan cairannya."

Kris yang tadi sibuk menjilati perut luhan mengehentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan menegakkan badannya, lalu dengan cepat dia meraup bibir luhan. Luhan yang tak siap tersentak kaget karena kris yang tiba menciumnya dengan bibir yang terasa aneh dan ugh, hanya luhan yang tau bagaimana rasanaya.

Luhan sangat risih dilain kris yang menciumnya dengan mulut penuh cairan -meskipun miliknya sendiri- yang menjijikkan sehun mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga secara bersamaan, risih, sakit dan aneh, itulah yang dirasakan luhan saat ini.

"Ahh kurasa ini sudah cukup..aku akan mulai memasukkannya." Monolog sehun dengan mata yang berbinar melihat lubang luhan yang berkedut dengan indahnya.-_-*bahasa lo*

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sehun yang meludahi tangannya untuk melumasi juniornya. Sehun mulai mengocok juniornya siap untuk membobol lubang yang meskipun sudah dilebarkan dengan jarinya sehun yakin pasti akan tetap terasa sempit.

/ujung kepala/

AARGHK

/setengah/

SAGHHKIIT

/JLEB BLESS/

BANGSAAATMMMPHH

sehun menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras saat sudah masuk setengah diiringi teriakan luhan yang langsung dibungkam oleh bibir chanyeol.

ketika nafas luhan sudah mulai teratur sehun mulai menggenjot lubang luhan dengan perlahan. Kris mulai menjilat dan membuat kissmark dileher luhan lagi, kai yang sedari tadi melihat nipples luhan dengan takjub meminta chanyeol untuk bertukar posisi dengannya, tentu saja chanyeol dengan senang hati menermianya dan langsung menyodokkan penisnya dimulut mungil luhan.

"Anghmm...mpphh..." desah luhan tertahan oleh penis besar chanyeol.

"Ahh..saem lubangh muh benar-benar sangath sempith dan nikhmaath.." cerocos sehun sambil menhujamkan penisnya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Sshh...muluthnya juga sangath hangat ouhhh.." sahut chanyeol sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan kepala luhan.

"NGGHHH..." desah keras tertahan luhan saat sehun menonjok titik nikmatnya.

Luhan benar-benar dimabuk kepayang, lubangnya yang dihajar sehun, mulutnya yang tersumpal penis besar chanyeol, tubuhnya yang dijejaki lidah lihai kris, nipple yang diplintir dan junior yang dikulum oleh kai. "_HEY LUHAN...ADA APA DENGANMU"_

sehun menyeringai puas "ahh disana rupanya.. aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu surga dunia saem".

Luhan memukul pinggang chanyeol, dia tidak bisa bernafas..

"HAhhhh..hasshhh..nghhh...ahhshh.." desah luhan keras saat chanyeol melepaskan penisnya.

Tubuh luhan terhentak cepat seiring sehun mempercepat sodokannya terhadap lubang luhan. Luhan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ingin menerobos keluar dari lubangnya lagi.

"Ahh ... sshh ngghh..wanna cummmhh.." kai mulai mempercepat kulumannya dipenis luhan. Dan sehun masih terus menghujam lubang luhan.

"Ahh..nggh..Wait saem.. bersammaahh.."

"AHHH../AHHH..."

CROTT/CROTT

Hahh .. hahh

Nafas mereka yang memburu saat cairan sehun keluar dilubang luhan dan cairan luhan yang disambut hangat oleh mulut kai.

"Kha..minggirlah sehun aku juga ingin mencobanya." Kris lalu menggulingkan tubuh sehun kesamping.

"Cukhupp..aku lelah." Suara lirih luhan yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Apa peduliku saem, kau tak kasihan.. penisku sangat tersiksa." Kris mulai mengocok penisnya dan mulai menghadapkan pada lubang luhan.

JLEB

ERrghkk

Dengan sekali hentak kris memasukkan kebanggaannya, luhan sedikit menjerit meskipun tak sesakit saat sehun memasukkan tadi, tetap saja penis murid-muridnya sangat besar melebihi miliknya. "_Sebenarnya mereka makan apa, kenapa besar-besar._"

NGGHH

Sibuk melamunkan penis-penis besar, luhan tak menghiraukan kris yang menyodok lubangnya dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya prostatnya tertumbuk dengan nikmatnya.

"Ahh sehun-ah.. lubangnya sungguhh sangathh nikmat.. penisku benar-benar terjepit olehnya." Sehun yang sudah cukup lelah hanya membaringkan tubuhnya dan melihat kawan-kawanya melanjutkan acara 'makan' mereka.

"Ahh..ngghh..sshhhh..ahhh therehh.." luhan lelah, tapi mulutnya terus saja menghianatinya.

"Anghh..akuh akan sampaii saemhh.." kris semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"AHHH../NGHHHH.."

CROTT/CROTT

Hahh..

JLEB

"Appohh..aku lelaaahh .. ckhuup." Kai langsung memasukkan penisnya tanpa membiarkan luhan bernafas sejenak.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin cepat selesai eoh..?"

PLAKK

Kai menampar pantat kenyal luhan setelah mengubah posisi luhan dengan menungging dan menghadapkan mulut luhan pada junior chanyeol yang duduk dikursi dihadapan luhan.

Seiring sodokan kai, junior chanyeol dilahap setengah oleh mulut luhan. Posisi yang menguntungkan untuk kai dan chanyeol.

Junior luhan yang menggantung indah ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama sodokan kai. Membuat junior milik dua orang sudah tidur kini mulai terusik dan bangkit lagi.

"Ouhhh...yeahh..." chanyeol sangat menikmati mulut hangat luhan.

"Ahh..ahh..ngahh...cummmhh"

"Sssshhh...Aahhhh.."

CROTT/CROTT/CROTT

Uhukk uhukkk

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya dan melesakkan penisnya semakin dalam dimulut luhan. Kai langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan menikmati pemandangan cairannya yang meleleh dipaha luhan.

Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan mengambil posisi di hadapan lubang luhan setelah membalikkan tubuh luhan menjadi telentang.

Enghh...

Desah luhan lemah saat chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dilubangnya. Dia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

"Ahh..sshhh ...benar-benarhh nikhmatthh.." ceracau chanyeol saat penisnya dijepit lubang hangat luhan.

"Anghhmmpp..." desah luhan tahan dan metanya melotot saat kris bangkit lagi dan langsung memasukkan penisnya dimulut luhan.

Sehun menggapai tangan kanan luhan dan menggenggamkan ke penisnya. "Kocok..saemm." luhan mulai mengocoknya. "Ahh yeah seperti itu.."

Sedangkan kai sedang mengulumi nipple luhan dan mengocok junior miliknya sendiri. "Mmhhh...mmmhhh"

Chanyeol menggenjot juniornya semakin cepat sambil memberi kenikmatan luhan dengan mengocok junior luhan.

"Im..cummmiingghh" luhan mengeluarkan hasratnya mendahului keempat muridnya.

Keempat namja tersebut langsung mengeluarkan dan melepaskan junior mereka dari lubang dan genggaman luhan. Mereka memposisikan junior mereka diatas tubuh luhan dan mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Aahhh..ghhhh...sshhhh..."

"AHHH SAEM.."

CROTT/CROOTT/CRROT/CROTT

mereka berempat klimaks bersamaan diwajah, leher dan luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat seksi dimata mereka berempat, tubuh dan lubang yang penuh dengan lelehan cairan mereka, ughhh.

Hahh.. hahh

Setelah menikmati puncak kenikmatan dan menetralkan nafas mereka, luhan membersihkan sperma murid-muridnya yang berada diwajah dan dengan menggunakan entah seragam milik siapa yang berada didekatnya. Dan kempat namja yang terlihat puas itu merebahkan tubuh mereka dengan posisi luhan yang berbaring ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Bagaimana saem, kau menikmatinya bukan?." Kris memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kris pikir luhan akan diam saja dan menangis dalam diam, dan jawaban luhan sukses membuat dia dan ketiga sahabatnya menjatuhkan rahang mereka saat itu juga..

Luhan juga tidak mau munafik karena. .

Hmm

"Yah.. ini sangat nikmat, kurasa lain kali aku ingin mencobanya lagi bersama kalian berempat. Eottheyo?" Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah keempat muridnya.

END

#-#

Cerita apaan coba..

NC gak hot..gak nge-feel..dan gak.. gak yang lain..

maaf kalo ini bener2 gak muasin kalian semua, udah gaje two shoot pula.

Aku sebenernya gak mau lanjut, tp aku juga gak mau ngecewain kalian.. meskipun lanjut juga, kalian pasti tetep kecewa sama

Aku usahain kalau buat cerita baru ntar bakal bisa buat kalian puas. /mungkin/ wkwkwkwk

And Thanks buat yang udah fav,follow and nyempetin review^^ aku bkal belajar lagi..

See ya~~~

Saranghae


End file.
